


Enemy Savior

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Enemy Savior

Hot Rod yelped as he dived to the side, spoiler twinging in pain as the hit glanced off the sensitive appendage. The small speedster landed on his shoulder and forced himself into a roll as more shots came down on him. He just barely scrambled up and bolted before a much larger blast slammed where he just was, the force causing chunks of dirt to shoot up and making Hot Rod lose his balance.

A grunt left his mouth and he slammed back onto the ground. Dust floated in the air and blocked Hot Rod’s vision of his current attacker. And attacker it was. He didn’t even do anything! And suddenly the other alien was attacking him! It was downright _rude_ and Hot Rod couldn’t even defend himself because the other had a much thicker exoskeleton than he thought and could fragging fly.

An unfair advantage to the ground-based Autobot if you asked him. If only he had a jetpack like Sideswipe or repulsers he could get out of the situation faster. But nooooo, the alien wouldn’t let up enough for him to even try to transform. Not like the terrain would be easy to drive through but he’s driven on worse.

Grumbling under his non-existent breath, Hot Rod waited until the shower of dirt stopped pinging against his armor before scrambling to his feet. Or he would have if a sudden weight didn’t just slam his chest right back against the ground. His spoiler exploded in pain and he could hear and _feel_ the warping of the appendage and his back plating as the weight pressed heavily on him.

The Autobot choked, optics flickering from the pain. He grit his denta and glanced over, an involuntary noise escaping at the massive and sharp claws resting inches from his face. Oh, Primus, he didn’t even realize the thing had claws like the Earth raptors.

He curled his servos into fists, dirt scrapping in long lines, and deactivated his optics as he pressed his face into the ground. He was dead, so so so _dead_. And not a single bot even knew he had wandered away from the temporary housing they were stationed at. The crushing weight pressed harder against his back, a loud whining warble leaving his vocalizer as his spoiler bent wrong.

It was going to crush him, Hot Rod just knew it.

He whimpered as it’s weight shifted, a talon managing to hook under his armor at the waist and pressing dangerously close to cables and lines.

It released a loud, sharp cry before it was suddenly. Gone.

Hot Rod kept his face down and optics off as a deep battle cry sounded above him, familiar cannon shots echoing and heating up the air. An equally familiar but subdued field brushed against his. The light brush of servos had Hot Rod yelping and flinching.

He lifted his head while turning on his optics, only to meet the red gaze of Cyclonus. Hot Rod shuttered his optics in disbelief. It could only mean that those cannon shots were indeed Galvatron and not just his imagination.

How was he going to explain _this one?_


End file.
